Inside the Mind of Magnus Bane and Alec Lightwood
by Coffee4books
Summary: in those moments with Alec and Magnus what were they really thinking. Just my thoughts on what was going on in the heads of Alec and Magnus.
1. pandemonium

Pandemonium, it was the Brooklynn club that Magnus Bane owned. It was the club of the downworlders. Every night was interesting Magnus never knew what to expect from his _most_ welcome guest. However there was something different about tonight. There was something in the air tonight and Magnus as powerful as he was, Magnus was not entirely sure what that something was.

Magnus Bane was the high warlock of Brooklynn and that did not come with its many perks. Being immortal in general had many perks. With a snap of his fingers, he could have anything that his heart desired. Of course, this created somewhat of a cult of followers. They would do almost anything Magnus asked of them. It was boring really, and Magnus easily tired of them. Already this evening Magnus wanted to send them all away.

Magnus Bane looked across the room in complete wonder. What had started off as a completely ordinary night had been completely opposite of _ordinary_. The entire downworld was talking about it, everyone was frightened. Valentine had no regard for life, he certainly did not have any regard for the life of a downworlder.

Just as he had dismissed thoughts of Valentine and what would happen to the entire downworld if it was true. If he really was back he saw a blast from the past. It was Joselyn Fairchild. Yes, if his memory served him right it was about time for her to bring Clary to see him. However, he doubted that Joselyn would bring here to a place crawling with downworlders.

It was in that moment that something caught his eye there were three shadowhunters stalking across the club. One was a young girl about 16 or 17 she was wearing a short silver dress and a platinum blond wig. There were two other boys were here stalking behind her carefully. It was then that Magnus noticed the taller of the two boys. The dark hair and those blue eyes stirred something inside Magnus that had been dead for a long time.

Of course, Magnus knew that blue eyes were quite common. He had always had a thing for blue eyes, however, these eyes were different somehow. In just an instant it had been as he had seen into this boys soul. Blue eyes and dark hair, they really were the best combination, Magnus thought to himself as the three shadowhunters slipped behind some curtains that were for guest that wanted some privacy. Though Magnus was sure they wanted privacy for an _entirely different_ reason.

Not even moments later the red head girl slipped behind the curtain that the shadowhunters hand just slipped through. It was then that he studied her more carefully, yes, she did resemble Joselyn but it was not her. However, it could be the child of Joselyn that she had tried to keep hidden from the shadow world for so many years.

Magnus thought it was ironic, that every few years Joselyn would bring Clary to Magnus's doorstep and beg him to take her memories. Not even Magnus Bane said no when money was involved. Sure if Magnus thought about it too long he could feel guilty and wonder about some of his life choices.

Instead, Magnus Bane liked to think about the boy with the blue eyes and the dark hair. There was something about him that well something that made Magnus smile. Of course, the eyes and his hair were incredible, but there was more to it than just that. There was something about the way he carried himself. It was, Magnus thought to himself; almost humbling.

The other shadowhunter had been rough around the edges and had blond hair. Boring! The Lightwood boy had been slender, muscular and yet not too muscular. He carried himself with a sort of grace that many shadowhunters did not have. Then suddenly chaos was erupting all around the club, and right at that moment, Magnus saw two shadowhunters with circle runes on their neck.

Though it did not seem fair to call either of the two men shadowhunters. He had known many shadowhunters and they had been with honor. Even if they looked down on the downworld they had always fought with honor. Valentine's men had never done any such thing. In Magnus's eyes, they were all cowards.

 _So the rumors are true_ Magnus thought to himself as he stood up and walked across the room.

"Circle members aren't welcome at my club"

"No worries warlock, it's all ancient history," It was the white one that spoke.

"Really, to me it seemed like a blink of an eye" in that very moment the other, much darker shadowhunter boy rushed towards Magnus. As if he had anything against his power, please the very idea was comical.

In that moment a very stern look appeared on Magnus's face and a blue steam came from his hand suffocating the man. Almost like one of those mundane objects that they used for concerts and such. He couldn't remember the name of them right off hand. However, it mattered not.

The man began to squirm and cry out in pain as Magnus held him only a matter of mere inches about the ground. Honestly was this the shadowhunters Valentine was creating now? It was almost comical the way they cried out in agony.

"We've endured worse" the man whose feet were about four inches the ground cried.

"No…you've inflicted worse." Magnus said with his cat eyes showing "Leave…" he said as he gently put the man down.

Both men turned around and ran for the door.

This only meant one thing; the rumors were true. Valentine was still alive or had come back somehow. Magnus knew that he had to hide, he had to run. He looked at his many friends around the club, his club he had to do something to protect them. He may not have children, but the downworld would always have Magnus Bane's protection.

A moment later the same red hair girl came running not paying attention to where she was going brushing past everyone in the club. Not watching she was going to run smack dab into Magnus Bane. Magnus looked down at the girl. No, this girl was not Joselyn, it was, however, her daughter Clary Fray.


	2. Magnus Bane

**A/N:**

 **I do not own any of these lovely characters as much as I wished they owned me :)**

 **I thought since tonight's episode has lots of Malec that yall might enjoy a chapter. Hope yall enjoy**

 **I love reviews! Just saying!**

Alec Lightwood did not like this Clary girl not one bit. He could not understand why Jace was so willing to drop everything for this girl. Someone that they had never met and no one in their world knew. She was a complete mystery and even though Alec would not admit it, that mystery scared him. Alec had never been a fan of anything he could not control or understand.

There was nothing particularly special about the girl. She had just shown up at the wrong place at the wrong time. He did under no circumstances trusted the girl she was nothing more than a nuisance. Isabelle, of course, seemed to have a fascination with her, but Izzy trusted too easily. It had caused many heartbreaks over the years.

The Lightwood's were in charge of running the New York Institute. With Max, his youngest brother still attending school in Idris his family spend much of their time there with him. So, Alec at the young age of 21 was in charge of running the Institute. For the past year since his parents had handed the task to Alec, there had been no hiccups. All had run smoothly, and then Clary Fray had shown up.

Since this girl had shown up Alec, Izzy and Jace had been running all around New York trying to keep this girl safe and her Mundane friends. It had to stop, he had to make sure the institute was his main priority. Not some girl he barely knew who was adamant on getting not only herself killed but quite possibly all of them killed.

Getting up and putting on his shirt Alec was determined. He had a plan, and nothing Clary Fray said was going to change his plan. However, somehow this small girl who was like an annoying thorn in his side seemed to somehow through him off his plan. He was going to go down there to the control room and he was going to explain to her that the priorities of the clave had to come first.

Of course, when Alec finally did make it down to the control room Jace and Clary were already down there talking to Hodge. The way that Jace looked at here. There was something about it. Jace was his parabatai and knew that he had feelings for the girl. Alec just did not understand how he could have such feelings for a girl that he had just meet.

"Jace, I had a strange dream last night. Well, I've had this dream before but I never thought anything of it. But Simon- "

"So, we are taking advice from mundane's now?" Jace asked.

"Jace, I trust Simon. Besides I was telling him about my dream- "

"What dream? You didn't say anything about a dream."

"I was trying to tell you" Clary explained. "In this dream, I'm with my mom and this man reaches into my mind to steal my memories. He keeps calling himself Magnus Bane."

Magnus Bane Alec had heard that name and then he remembered: "Magnus Bane is the High Warlock of Brooklynn."

"Jace, if he took my memories- "

"Then he could help you get them back"

"Jace, if I could get my memories back. I might be able – "

"No," Alec said hastily "We can't go on more unsanctioned missions. Not without informing- "

"Alec," Jace said quietly "This Magnus guy, I've heard he's supposed to be really powerfully. He might just be the key to everything."

"Well, "Izzy said walking into the room suddenly "I vote yes"

"Izzy," Alec protested.

"No, big brother. Listen" she paused. "The clave's top priority is recovering the cup. This could help us do this. I think they would understand"

"Well since it looks I have been teamed up against what is the plan? How do we draw Magnus out of hiding?"

"Actually, I just saw something. Tonight, a downworlder rave. Upper east time. Glitz glam, the whole thing."

"and you think this Magnus guy will be there"

"Of course, Magnus as high taste,"

"I may have something that might appeal to his interest," Hodge said from across the room

Hodge walked over across the room not waiting for the others to a square in the floor. He bent over and drew the patterned rune in the floor and the compartment rose up slowly. Hodge bent over and picked up a small trinket and held it in his hand.

"If you are trying to reach Bane, this might just be all the incentive he needs"

"wowzah," Isabelle said.

"It was a gift at the time from Mr. Bane to his love. I have good word that he has longed to be reunited with this necklace."

"Great, I'll send a fire message," Jace said.

"No" Alec interrupted "As the head of the Institute, the message should come from me. Ill set up a time to meet."

"Very well," Jace said as he left the room.

A few minutes later the group dispersed and went their separate ways. The party was not for several days however Alec knew that time was of the essence and that he needed to reach out to this warlock Magnus Bane.

Alec made his way up to his office when suddenly thoughts plagued his mind of what this Magnus Bane character was like. He needed to send him this fire message but what was the right way. It wasn't like he could write something really casual like meet at this place and time the way he would if he were sending a message to Jace or perhaps Izzy. No, he had to write this as the head of the Institute.

Once he walked into his office he searched for a piece of parchment paper and a quill. For some reason, this combination worked better when sending the fire message. In that moment, he wondered how was he supposed to address him. Should he call him Mr. Bane, Mr. Magnus Bane or even Magnus Bane? Casting aside all thoughts he sat down and wrote the letter.

 _Mr. Magnus Bane,_

 _This is Alec Lightwood of the New York City Institute. I would like to request the presence of yourself at the_ _downworlder_ _party later this week. As an act of good with we_ _are willing to return your ex's necklace_ _a very rare item that is said to be of great importance to you Mr. Bane._

 _Thank you for your time,_

 _Alec Lightwood_

He looked at the note and inspected it thoroughly and once he was satisfied he momentarily searched for his Steele not sure where he had put it last. Once he found it he drew the fire rune on the top right corner and watched as the thin piece of paper went up in flames. There was nothing more that Alec could do at this point it was now out of his hands.

 **Review's keep my hand's busy! anyway until next time!**


	3. Who are you?

**A/N:**

 **I do not own any of these lovely characters as much as I wished they owned me :)**

 **I thought since tonight's episode has lots of Malec that yall might enjoy a chapter. Hope yall enjoy**

 **I love reviews! Just saying!**

Alec Lightwood did not like this Clary girl not one bit. He could not understand why Jace was so willing to drop everything for this girl. Someone that they had never met and no one in their world knew. She was a complete mystery and even though Alec would not admit it, that mystery scared him. Alec had never been a fan of anything he could not control or understand.

There was nothing particularly special about the girl. She had just shown up at the wrong place at the wrong time. He did under no circumstances trusted the girl she was nothing more than a nuisance. Isabelle, of course, seemed to have a fascination with her, but Izzy trusted too easily. It had caused many heartbreaks over the years.

The Lightwood's were in charge of running the New York Institute. With Max, his youngest brother still attending school in Idris his family spend much of their time there with him. So, Alec at the young age of 21 was in charge of running the Institute. For the past year since his parents had handed the task to Alec, there had been no hiccups. All had run smoothly, and then Clary Fray had shown up.

Since this girl had shown up Alec, Izzy and Jace had been running all around New York trying to keep this girl safe and her Mundane friends. It had to stop, he had to make sure the institute was his main priority. Not some girl he barely knew who was adamant on getting not only herself killed but quite possibly all of them killed.

Getting up and putting on his shirt Alec was determined. He had a plan, and nothing Clary Fray said was going to change his plan. However, somehow this small girl who was like an annoying thorn in his side seemed to somehow through him off his plan. He was going to go down there to the control room and he was going to explain to her that the priorities of the clave had to come first.

Of course, when Alec finally did make it down to the control room Jace and Clary were already down there talking to Hodge. The way that Jace looked at here. There was something about it. Jace was his parabatai and knew that he had feelings for the girl. Alec just did not understand how he could have such feelings for a girl that he had just meet.

"Jace, I had a strange dream last night. Well, I've had this dream before but I never thought anything of it. But Simon- "

"So, we are taking advice from mundane's now?" Jace asked.

"Jace, I trust Simon. Besides I was telling him about my dream- "

"What dream? You didn't say anything about a dream."

"I was trying to tell you" Clary explained. "In this dream, I'm with my mom and this man reaches into my mind to steal my memories. He keeps calling himself Magnus Bane."

Magnus Bane Alec had heard that name and then he remembered: "Magnus Bane is the High Warlock of Brooklynn."

"Jace, if he took my memories- "

"Then he could help you get them back"

"Jace, if I could get my memories back. I might be able – "

"No," Alec said hastily "We can't go on more unsanctioned missions. Not without informing- "

"Alec," Jace said quietly "This Magnus guy, I've heard he's supposed to be really powerfully. He might just be the key to everything."

"Well, "Izzy said walking into the room suddenly "I vote yes"

"Izzy," Alec protested.

"No, big brother. Listen" she paused. "The clave's top priority is recovering the cup. This could help us do this. I think they would understand"

"Well since it looks I have been teamed up against what is the plan? How do we draw Magnus out of hiding?"

"Actually, I just saw something. Tonight, a downworlder rave. Upper east time. Glitz glam, the whole thing."

"and you think this Magnus guy will be there"

"Of course, Magnus as high taste,"

"I may have something that might appeal to his interest," Hodge said from across the room

Hodge walked over across the room not waiting for the others to a square in the floor. He bent over and drew the patterned rune in the floor and the compartment rose up slowly. Hodge bent over and picked up a small trinket and held it in his hand.

"If you are trying to reach Bane, this might just be all the incentive he needs"

"wowzah," Isabelle said.

"It was a gift at the time from Mr. Bane to his love. I have good word that he has longed to be reunited with this necklace."

"Great, I'll send a fire message," Jace said.

"No" Alec interrupted "As the head of the Institute, the message should come from me. Ill set up a time to meet."

"Very well," Jace said as he left the room.

A few minutes later the group dispersed and went their separate ways. The party was not for several days however Alec knew that time was of the essence and that he needed to reach out to this warlock Magnus Bane.

Alec made his way up to his office when suddenly thoughts plagued his mind of what this Magnus Bane character was like. He needed to send him this fire message but what was the right way. It wasn't like he could write something really casual like meet at this place and time the way he would if he were sending a message to Jace or perhaps Izzy. No, he had to write this as the head of the Institute.

Once he walked into his office he searched for a piece of parchment paper and a quill. For some reason, this combination worked better when sending the fire message. In that moment, he wondered how was he supposed to address him. Should he call him Mr. Bane, Mr. Magnus Bane or even Magnus Bane? Casting aside all thoughts he sat down and wrote the letter.

 _Mr. Magnus Bane,_

 _This is Alec Lightwood of the New York City Institute. I would like to request the presence of yourself at the_ _downworlder_ _party later this week. As an act of good with we_ _are willing to return your ex's necklace_ _a very rare item that is said to be of great importance to you Mr. Bane._

 _Thank you for your time,_

 _Alec Lightwood_

He looked at the note and inspected it thoroughly and once he was satisfied he momentarily searched for his Steele not sure where he had put it last. Once he found it he drew the fire rune on the top right corner and watched as the thin piece of paper went up in flames. There was nothing more that Alec could do at this point it was now out of his hands.

 **Review's keep my hand's busy! anyway until next time!**


End file.
